vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
D
D '''is a dhampir, half vampire, half man who traveling around The Frontier in search of the Nobility. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other dhampirs. It his hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (it is generally regarded that D is his son, although this has never been explicitly stated) and that he is the result of experiments carried out on him by the Sacred Ancestor. Looks D is often described as being very beautiful, so much that even men find him gorgeous. In the first book he is described as wearing a wide brimmed traveler's hat, a faded black long coat, wearing a blue pendant and a combat utility belt. It's also noted that he carries a curved longsword strapped on his back. He's described as being a youth between 17-18 years with a powerful frame and a low voice. He has thick masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose and long, thin and cold eyes that are quite clear. His lips were also described as being tightly drawn and his hair color is black. Origins D was originally a conjoined twin, with an identical brother who is also simply named D (referred to by the author as “Fake D”), who, while just as strong as the “real” D, is the complete opposite of D’s personality, being both cruel and given to humor, and ultimately the two become enemies. The pair were born in the Sacred Ancestors research facility deep beneath the village of Sedoc, were many Noble/Human hybrid experiments occurred. Sometime in the past, the “real” D was given the Countenanced Carbuncle, and left the facility and believed to have destroyed it, whilst his brother was confined by the Sacred Ancestor. Little else is known about '''D, where he is going and who/what he is searching for. He rarely converses with anyone except those who hire him to destroy vampires, and even then he says only what is necessary. D''' has never shown overt affection towards anyone, vampire or human. The most that others can hope to expect for would be a smile, but it is generally accepted that this is a rare thing for the emotionless hunter to do. Although D’s age is never stated, he is known to be at least 5,000 thousand years old, as when escorting Byron Balazs, the group arrive at an ancient Noble Air terminal, and the facility A.I. says that it was told of D by the Sacred Ancestor when he visited 5 millennium ago. Connection to the Sacred Ancestor Though out the story it is strongly hinted that his father may have been '''Dracula, or the Sacred Ancestor as he is known among vampires. As the oldest and most powerful of Nobles, this would explain D's superior strength and skills, as well as his intimate knowledge of the Nobility. This is due to the Sacred Ancestor attempting to create the perfect Noble/Human hybrid, in an attempt to stave off the extinction of the vampire race once their natural decline began. In the novel "Dark Road", the character Lord Rocambole is rumored to be the bastard son of the sacred ancestor, which if true, would also make him D's half brother. Powers and Abilities * Immortality- D is over 5,000 and hasn't aged.' * Regeneration- High regeneration and healing factor even beyond most nobles, D has additional regeneration afforded by Countenanced Carbuncle. * Superhuman Accuracy * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Agility Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Senses-''' 'D's sight, hearing, taste, balance etc. are well beyond even the superhuman senses of Nobles. ' '''Supernatural Sense- Able to see and converse with spirits, sense their energy and the energy of living beings Supernatural Aura- He has an extremely powerful aura even more so than the nobility. The aura can freeze/paralyze enemies in place. Allows for travel even at night sheeping even the most powerful of creatures. '''''High Intelligence- Master Detective,' Master Psychology, High logical reasoning'. Easily negates manipulations and uncovers deception. Vast Knowledge- Having a long life span, and constant travel he has acquired a lot of knowledge. ''' ''Combat Experience-'' D possess centuries worth of combat experience. D is a master swordsmen and able to use his sword in versatile ways. ' '''Marksmanship'- Rarely misses even the fastest most agile of foes/objects. Weapon Master - Naturally adept and well versed with all known weapons. Master Tracker-''' Master at tracking techniques even absent of one of more of his senses.' '''Master Tactician- Well versed in all forms of combat. Valcua who is second only to the Sacred Ancestor in Leading military forces was bested by D, leading a small force using military tactics.' Vast Wealth- He has amassed a sizable amount of wealth. Also in possession of many rare coins of high value. Telepathy-''' '''Has shown some telepathy. He and Countenanced Carbuncle has scoffed at attacks powerful enough to destroy all the minds in a city in an instant. They have communicated this way but usually choose not to. Reasons unknown. Telekinesis Vampirism - Being a Dhampir he is able to turn others like vampires. He also has the ability to become a full blooded noble by drinking his own blood, which boasts all stats significantly(it is unknown if other Dhampirs have the same ability). His blood is also unique to others as it can poison those who drink it, the power with in it is overwhelming burning vampires as if it were acid. "Apparently even my blood is a weapon...." D Rose Princess. ' '''Strong Will/Determination-' '''His determination and strength of will is able him to resist and defeat Camilla's illusions. D unleashed his inner power that broke Carmilla's hold and weakened her before she could fully reform her body. Through will alone he has completely destroyed an attempted possession once thought as impossible. *'Reality Altering Powers:' D has either acquired new time/ space powers in the latest novels, or has just now been given a chance to use them. D can destroy wormholes with his sword, and create dimensional rifts with a cut, while in space and his lungs bursting from lack of oxygen. He can cut through the very fount of life, as well as the essence of death itself, as proven in his fight against the agents of paradise and the Death Knights. The Dark Road reveals D has the ability to mimic/learn the special abilities of others using them more efficiently and other ways not thought of by the original.These reality warping powers stem from the fact that D Is unbound by fate/probability. In Tyrant's Stars, he was able to override the Akashic records. Composed of ether, it contains the means to read/change the past, present, and future of the entire universe. Basically, D can warp reality around himself and his sword. * Anti-Regeneration: D can negate regeneration. * Breaking a Sealed Dimension/Time alterations-''' '''A section of space that has been sealed off. While on the frontier traveling this space can continue on for ever with out the person moving from the spot. When D breaks out from with in it causes ripples across time and space altering history. "Friends don't let Friends break out of sealed dimensions....." Reader's Guide. 'Left Hand' D's constant companion is his talking left hand, sometimes referred to as the Countenanced Carbuncle. It is revealed that this is some sort of symbiotic entity which has taken up residence in D''''s hand, although why he has done so is not clear. The hand (or 'Lefty' as fans have affectionately termed him) appears to have supernatural powers independent from his host, and occasionally uses them to help '''D. More often than not, however, Lefty generally prefers sitting back and letting D''' do the work, usually throwing in a sarcastic comment or two at '''D's expense. Weaknesses Heat Exhaustion - An affliction common in Dhampirs, usually happening 3 times a year, D's constitution and extraordinary physiology seems to give a prolonged resistance to this condition limiting it to only once every 3 years. During this time, long periods in heat will weaken D greatly. (It seems like a stroke-like state of paralysis. Followed by unconsciousness.) ''' '''Burial' - D buries himself to regain his strength from his heat exhaustion. He digs into the ground with only his head exposed. He is vulnerable to attacks during this time. How long he has to stay buried varies with the severity of his condition.' Equipment B'lue Pennant ' - Mysterious Pennant of unknown origin. Has the ability to disable electronics through unknown means. The blue light shines brightly when activated. Wooden Stakes -''' Stakes of unfinished wood a foot long used by D. The speed at which he throws them is able to pierce bullet proof glass and heavy armor with ease with perfect accuracy. '''Micro 'Computer'- D carries it with him along with other devices for analysis and detective work. It has a dark green display and controlled via a magnetic ball. It can perform chemical and data analysis along with the ability to "infer" the face and physical make up of the culprit from saliva in the blood of some one who's been bitten. Soul Sword - Sword forged by the Black Smith Blasko of Sacri. Composed of molybdenum, chromium steel, an iron polymer, and an unknown synthetic substance which gives it, it's cutting strength. Blasko also performs mystical purification rites and incantations along with forging a soul with in the blade further amplifying it's power.(Note: this sword is exclusive so far only to the novel Rose Princess, it is unknown whether D still posses the blade.) Long Sword- D's main weapon. "Liming an elegant arc that was quite different from the straight blades cherished by so many other hunters, it spoke of the vast expanses of time it's owner had traveled." The hilt is glistening and has oiled ivy wrapped around it. It's scabbard is well worn. There is a high-polymer line wound about the sheath that can be threaded through the sword guard to prevent the sword from being drawn. Like a "peace string". D straps the blade to his back, and usually keeps his right hand free to draw at a moment's notice. Though the sword has be broken and dedged on a number of occasions he is usually able to acquire another just like it at some point. Twinned Shadowed Knight depicts him getting a replacement for it in a room full of hundreds of weapons. Other Media Adaptations Manga Portrayal DESCRIPTION NEEDED 1985 OVA DESCRIPTION NEEDED 2000 Film DESCRIPTION NEEDED Voice Actors *Japanese: Kaneto Shiozawa (OVA) *Japanese: Hideyuki Tanaka (Bloodlust) *English: Michael McConnohie (OVA) *English: Andrew Philpot (Bloodlust) *French: Jacques Albaret (OVA) *French: Xavier Fagnon (Bloodlust) *Spanish: Héctor Cantolla (OVA) *Spanish: Oriol Rafel (Bloodlust) *Italian: Marco Balzarotti (OVA) / (Bloodlust) *German: Torsten Münchow (OVA) *German: Oliver Stritzel (Bloodlust) *Portuguese: Nelson Machado (OVA) References External Links * Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Official Site * The Vampire Hunter D Archives Category:Characters Category:Dhampirs Category:Males